


Tradición

by oxiosa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una mezcla de dos culturas y sus costumbres de San Juan. Un Daniel como kambá que se transforma en Toro Candil, y un Lu como Caipira y amigo suyo. Aparecen, Gauchitos! Martín y Sebastián como los mellizos, hermanastros menores de Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradición

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caipira ha Toro Candil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/107025) by onionnekoryuu. 



> Disclamer; los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores. Para más info sobre ellos, sigan el link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Argentina: Martín.  
> Brasil: Luciano Da Silva.  
> Paraguay: Daniel De Irala.  
> Pueblo Guaraní: Keraná.  
> Pueblo Tupí: Iracema.  
> Uruguay: Sebastián.

Desde temprana edad, Luciano siempre había escuchado la importancia de la familia y el hogar. Mujeres con miradas cariñosas, ancianos de manos callosas, hombres de espaldas anchas, en cada pueblo que había visitado, todo el mundo siempre le había hablado de lo mismo, de la importancia de pertenecer y sentirse aceptado.

Siempre había sido algo que a Luciano le había costado entender.

Luciano había viajado mucho de niño. Había vivido en muchos pueblos, había pasado más tiempo en la ruta que viviendo en una casa. El desapego había sido parte de su vida desde siempre, su hogar y familia habían sido la mano de su madre - Iracema, una mujer adusta de piel morena y de ojos más oscuros y severos que Luciano había visto en su vida - en la suya y el camino bajo sus pies.

No había sido algo que le hubiese molestado realmente, a pesar de las miradas apenadas que los adultos solían dedicarle con cada nueva mudanza. Tal vez porque había sido algo a lo que se había acostumbrado. Tal vez porque al pasar tan poco tiempo con un grupo de gente no había encontrado tan difícil despedirse. Tal vez porque a Luciano le gustaba conocer lugares diferentes y gente nueva. O tal vez porque jamás había sentido pertenecer realmente a ningún lugar en especial.

Eso había sido la vida que Luciano había conocido durante los primeros cinco años de su vida, hasta que su madre había decidido instalarse de forma definitiva, irónicamente, en su pueblo natal.

Luciano en un principio lo había atribuido a que su madre seguramente había extrañado su pueblo y a su hermana Keraná, única familia que le quedaba en el mundo. Pero aún siendo un niño había encontrado la idea algo tonta, puesto que si había algo que su madre no era, entre tantas otras cosas más, era nostálgica. Años más tarde Luciano comprendería que el detonante para calmar los pies inquietos de su madre había sido nada menos que su sobrino Daniel. Ver a Keraná sola con un niño a su cargo había despertado el siempre alerta instinto protector de Iracema.

-Siempre se ha tomado muy enserio su rol de hermana mayor, no ve que ya no soy una niña pequeña - le confidenciaría Keraná a Luciano con el pasar de los años.

Mientras que Luciano e Iracema vivían en una casita humilde pero bonita a unas cuadras del centro del pueblo, su tía Keraná y Daniel vivían en las afueras, a unos kilómetros de la civilización.

Antes de que Daniel entrara en edad, se había rumoreado que Keraná había sido una bruja. Una muchacha joven y bonita que de un día para el otro había abandonado el pueblo para recluirse en una casucha en medio del campo, en las faldas del bosque, acechada por lo salvaje y sobrenatural. Y se habían hablado pestes cuando repentinamente dio a luz a un hijo sin padre que lo reclamara.

Pero el rumor con los años había menguado, gracias a Daniel. En busca de dinero, desde joven se había visto forzado a caminar kilómetros hasta el pueblo para vender las plantas medicinales de la huertita de su madre. Se paseaba por las calles con un bolso lleno de hierbas al hombro y una sonrisa amable en el rostro. Iba de puerta en puerta, vendiendo a su clientela usual; ancianas, madres, muchachas - que mas que las plantas le interesaban él - y un par de hombres casados que a escondidas le compraban hierbas que les ayudaban a cumplir sus deberes maritales.

Luciano le había acompañado en su labor por un tiempo, hasta que se hizo de trabajo propio en el campo de un anciano, no muy lejos del pueblo, donde junto con otros jóvenes pasaba gran parte del día ayudando a cosechar a cambio de un sueldo algo miserable - pero, hey, ¿acaso alguien cobraba mejor? Luciano se pasaba gran parte de su día trabajando bajo el sol, pero el dinero que se ganaba le bastaba para mantenerse a él y a su madre, y eso era más que suficiente.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, el capataz de Luciano - un sujeto canoso algo barrigón que pudiese que se la pasase algo ebrio - les había permitido irse a sus casas temprano a aquellos trabajadores que terminasen sus labores a tiempo. Todo, por la fiesta de San Juan.

El pueblo se encontraba realizando todos los preparativos para la noche, en la que celebrarían en nombre del santo con juegos, comida, bebida y tradición. Junto con Daniel, era la noche favorita de Luciano, quien ansiaba su llegada para salir a beber y divertirse con su primo.

Tras apresurar sus tareas (las cuales cumplió de forma rápida y descuidada, pero de eso se encargaría el día siguiente), Luciano se había despedido de sus compañeros de trabajo, y había andado con pies ligeros hasta su casa, saludando a todo aquel que se le cruzara con una brillante sonrisa.

Al entrar en su casa, encontró a su madre en la cocina, envolviendo unos recipientes de barro con comida cuidadosamente en trapos. Luciano le dio un cariñoso apretón en el hombro, y besó su mejilla. Iracema le dedicó sonrisa, tan pequeña y discreta que de no haber estado prestando atención, Luciano se la hubiese perdido. Luciano devolvió el gesto enseñando todos los dientes.  
-¿Estás lista?

La tarde anterior habían quedado con Keraná en ir a almorzar a su casa, en vísperas de San Juan Ára. Era un costumbre que habían adoptado, y era casi una condición que Luciano y Daniel pasaran la tarde en familia para que sus madres les dejaran ir a parrandear sin que pusieran objeción.

-Casi - respondió Iracema - Ayudáme con esto.

Luciano obedeció en silencio. Juntos, prepararon la comida que Iracema había cocinado para el viaje.

Una vez que estuvieron listos, partieron. Nadie encontró sospechoso el ver a Iracema y Luciano irse del pueblo con despreocupado andar. Después de todo, Luciano y Daniel iban y venían del pueblo a su antojo a diario, era moneda corriente verles ir y venir.

Caminaron juntos en silencio por unos minutos con paso ligero. El camino hacia la casa de su tía a veces podía ser algo tedioso, pero Luciano mentiría si dijera que no le agradaba la paz y tranquilidad del recorrido. Luciano disfrutaba del sol que quemaba en el cielo, del canto de las aves volando sobre su cabeza, de la briza cálida que acariciaba su piel, de la tierra firme bajo sus pies.

Cuando el sol hubo pasado su punto más alto en el cielo, divisaron la pequeña casita de Keraná. Era una choza pequeña, de madera vieja y enmohecida. De no ser por el humo que se levantaba de la chimenea, aquella vieja casita a las faldas del lo salvaje habría parecido para cualquier incauto como abandonada.

No se tomaron la molestia de tocar una vez que alcanzaron el porche de la casa. Keraná tenía costumbre de dejar la puerta principal abierta (muy a pesar de los regaños de Iracema), la cual cedió sin oponer resistencia al más suave empujón.

La vida que faltaba en la apariencia exterior de la casa, la compensaba el interior. El hogar de Keraná no podía estar más lejos de la ostentación, pero su sencillez era cálida y acogedora. Luciano e Iracema entraron con cuidado, y antes de que pudieran anunciarse, Keraná ya los estaba recibiendo.

-¡Pensé que tardarían un poco más en llegar! - exclamó.

Keraná abrazó de forma estrecha a su hermana y a Luciano, a quien de paso besó estruendosamente en la mejilla - solo para hacerle ruborizar, Luciano estaba seguro de ello; su tía, de sonrisas picaras y miradas cálidas, a menudo se comportaba como una niña traviesa.

-Trajimos algo de comida, y un poco de leche fresca de Aurora - ofreció Iracema.

Aurora era una vaca que Iracema había comprado un par de años atrás. La había adquirido casi regalada de un vecino cuando ternera, alarmantemente flaca y moribunda. Había sido con especiales cuidados y un poco de ayuda de las manos sanadoras de Keraná que el animal había logrado recuperarse, para sorpresa y resentimiento de su dueño anterior. Aquella vaquita había terminado por convertirse en mejor inversión de lo que Luciano hubiese creído jamás.

-Oh, gracias, no debieron - Keraná tomó la botella que su hermana le tendía con una sonrisa sincera - Ya casi estoy acá, me falta terminar de cocinar la sopa, si me dan unos minutos...

-No hay apuro - le tranquilizó Iracema.

Keraná sonrió, y les invitó a tomar asiento.

-Daniel se tomó el día y se fue al río con Martín y Sebastián, a aprovechar el calorcito antes que se nos vuelva a ir - agregó alzando la vista a Luciano.

Martín y Sebastián eran los hermanos menores de Daniel. Medio hermanos, del lado de su padre. Su madre, de quien no recordaban nada excepto una larga y suave melena dorada y una voz dulce y cálida como la miel, había fallecido cuando pequeños. Desde que tenían uso de memoria, ambos niños habían estado bajo el cuidado de Keraná, a quien adoraban como si fuese su madre, y quien los adoraba de vuelta como si fuesen sus propios hijos.

\- Pensaba llevar la comida para allá y almorzar junto al río, ¿me ayudan? - agregó con una sonrisa cálida.

Luciano tomó la canasta de mimbre llena de comida que Keraná le ofrecía, y los tres juntos marcharon hacia el punto del río que solían habituar y darse chapuzones en verano; un tramo no muy hondo alejado de los peligros del bosque, pero resguardado por las sombras que ofrecían un par de arboles que crecían retorcidos a la orilla del río.

Les llevó unos minutos de caminata llegar al punto, en el que Luciano pronto diviso a Daniel, Martín y Sebastián riendo a los gritos y chapoteando. Podía ver la figura esbelta de Daniel con uno de los niños sobre sus hombros - no podía distinguir con claridad cual de los mellizos desde lejos.

-¡Oi! - llamó Luciano.

Los tres se voltearon para verlo, y sonreír.

-¡Luciano! ¡Tía Iracema!

Luciano respondió el grito agitando la mano sobre su cabeza, y soltó una carcajada cuando Daniel dejó caer a Martín de sus hombros y de espaldas al río - Luciano pudo reconocerle por la palabrota que el niño que soltó antes de desaparecer en el agua.

-¡La boca! - regañó Keraná con ceño fruncido mientras junto a Iracema acomodaban un mantel y la comida bajo un árbol.

-¡Perdón, mamá! - respondió Daniel entre risas, mientras ahora era Sebastián el que intentaba trepársele encima.

Mientras su madre y su tía se encargaban de preparar el almuerzo, Luciano se deshizo de su camisa y zapatos y se lazó al río con un grito de guerra, dispuesto a ayudar a Martín y Sebastián en su afán de hundir a Daniel.

-¡Ya, bueno, vengan a almorzar! - llamó Keraná divertida, contagiada por sus risas.

Al escuchar el llamado, Martín y Sebastían salieron disparados a la orilla entre gritos. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Luciano les observó salir del agua y rebelar la mitad inferior de sus cuerpos; unas fuertes patas de toro de brillante pelambre dorada y unas colas largas y mechudas en la punta.

Eso lo sacaban de su padre, Tuvicha.

Luciano había visto al padre de Daniel sólo dos veces en su vida.

La primera vez que lo había visto, Luciano había tenido apenas unos seis años, tal vez más, tal vez menos, pero lo recordaba con total claridad. Había sido un día caluroso y húmedo, que había ido con su madre a visitar a su tía y primo. Luciano recordaba lo agotado y molesto que había estado la mitad del viaje, quejándose y lloriqueando mientras arrastraba los pies por la tierra y su madre tironeando su brazo sin darle tregua, obligándole a seguir su paso. Las quejas se le habían atorado en la garganta y el cansancio se le había pasado de un susto cuando finalmente visualizaron la casa de su tía, a unos pocos metros la criatura mas aterradora que Luciano había visto en su corta vida.

Luciano había escuchado las leyendas, todo niño las conocía. Cuentos con los que las madres amenazaban a los niños que se portaban mal, historias que los ancianos perjuraban eran ciertas. Relatos de criaturas enormes que vivían en lo salvaje, demonios de apariencia casi humana, monstruos con cuernos que se alimentaban de hombres, de los despistados y temerarios que se adentraban en sus territorios. Seres que hacía años habían dejado de acechar al hombre desde la oscuridad.

Y sin embargo, levantando a un risueño Daniel en el aire y arrullándolo contra su pecho con ternura, había un hombre-toro.

Era la criatura más grande que Luciano había visto, de espaldas anchas y brazos musculosos llenos de cicatrices. Su única prenda había sido un descuidado y sucio cinto enroscado firmemente alrededor de su cintura, que no había parecido tener otra función que decorativa puesto que apenas escondía piel - el espeso cabello que nacía en su ombligo y cubría sus fuertes patas de toro ocultaba más que suficiente. Pero ni todos esos músculos ni todas esas cicatrices había sido la mitad de amenazantes que el par de inmensos cuernos llameantes que se alzaban sobre su cabeza.

Una vez que Luciano estuvo frente a frente tuvo conciencia del verdadero tamaño de aquel hombre. Aún acuclillándose frente al niño, aquel hombretón había tenido que bajar la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos. Daniel había trepado a la espalda de su padre para asomarse sobre su hombro y presentarlos con una enorme sonrisa, aunque ni Luciano ni Tuvicha parecían haberle prestado verdaderamente atención a su parloteo.

Tuvicha le había estudiado en silencio por unos segundos con un par de penetrantes ojos verdes que irradiaba luz propia, enmarcados por una salvaje melena y una tupida barba castaña. Luciano había dado un pequeño paso hacia su madre, quien se erguía orgullosa a su lado. El hombre-toro le había dedicado una sonrisa, enseñando una filosa hilera de colmillos en el proceso, y cuando Luciano hubo hundido la cara en la falda de su madre, había soltado una áspera y fuerte carcajada, para vergüenza y horror de Luciano. Iracema había descansado una mano protectora en su cabeza, y Luciano, reconfortado por el gesto, había juntado valor para asomarse tímidamente de su escondite.

El padre de Daniel le había sonreído de vuelta antes de elevar la mirada y dedicarle a Iracema un pequeño y respetuoso asentimiento. Se había vuelto a erguir en su altura total mientras Daniel tironeaba de su cabello para no caerse, riendo encantado. El hombre ni se había inmutado - el peso muerto del niño en su cabello no había parecido molestarle. Había tomado a Daniel de sus muñecas para acomodarle cuidadosamente contra su pecho, y tras haberles dedicado una última mirada, había dado media vuelta para dirigirse a Keraná, quien les había estado observando con una sonrisa cauta en los labios recostada en el marco de la puerta de la casa. Tuvicha había entregado a Daniel a su madre, y tras besar sus frentes con delicadeza y acariciar sus rostros con ternura, se había alejado en dirección a la maleza sin siquiera voltearse a mirar atrás una vez.

Luciano le había observado irse con curiosidad, aún aferrado a Iracema. Se había pasado el resto del día jugando ausentemente con Daniel, observando con una mezcla de miedo y fascinación los arboles y hojas por los que aquella criatura se había perdido en la oscuridad, casi esperando verle reaparecer.

Más tarde Luciano había preguntado a su madre por qué el padre de Daniel se había ido. Iracema le había explicado que Tuvicha no vivía con su primo y tía. Que los visitaba a menudo, pero que no podía quedarse con ellos porque su hogar era el bosque. A Luciano le había costado un poco entender. Él, que nunca había conocido a su padre, no podía comprender cómo era posible que el padre de Daniel se fuera sin que nadie chistara o lo encontrará raro por lo menos.

La segunda vez que Luciano había visto al padre de Daniel, Luciano había cumplido catorce años, y Tuvicha no había venido solo.

Había surgido entre las sombras del ocaso de forma casi mágica, seguido de dos pequeños niños rubios, riendo y saltando sobre sus cuatro patas entre los pastos altos, persiguiendo los insectos que escapaban espantados. En ese entonces, Martín y Sebastián habían sido muy jóvenes, tanto que aún no habían asomado cuernos en sus cabezas, pero las patas de toro de brillante pelambre dorada y las colas mechudas habían sido pista suficiente para Luciano para saber que se trataba de unos niño-toro.

Que el padre de Daniel andará con dos crías a sus costas sólo podía significar una cosa.

Ver a los niños les había caído como un balde de agua fría. Keraná había rotó en llanto, destrozada, y Daniel se había encerrado en la casa con un furioso portazo. Luciano, atrapado en el medio, había seguido a su primo en silencio, dedicándoles una ultima mirada a Tuvicha, y a los dos niños que le observaban con curiosos ojos.

Keraná había pasado la noche bajo las estrellas junto con Tuvicha, sollozando contra su pecho, frágil y pequeña como si de una niña se tratase, mientras el hombre-toro la arrullaba y consolaba con paciencia y en silencio, con besos y caricias.

Luciano recordaba haberse pasado horas tirado en el colchón de paja que su tía tenía preparado para sus visitas, mirando el techo completamente despierto mientras un iracundo Daniel le daba la espalda desde su cama, a él y al mundo entero. El frío silencio dentro de la casa impuesto por su primo le había aplastado tanto como los débiles sollozos de Keraná que la brisa de la noche había traído a sus oídos.

\- El padre de Daniel no es humano, Luciano - le diría más tarde su madre con una venenosa nota de desprecio en su voz - ¿Cómo esperas que una criatura salvaje entienda algo tan complejo como el amor, el compromiso y sacrificio que implica?  
La mañana siguiente, Tuvicha se había despedido. Luciano había observado desde el porche de la casa como el padre de Daniel había tomado el rostro de Keraná entre sus manos con suavidad, y juntado sus frentes. Keraná había cerrado sus ojos, rojos e hinchados, y había tomado las manos de su amado entre las suyas con firmeza.

-Rohayhu - había dicho Tuvicha con voz profunda y cálida, firme y suave como una orden susurrada.

Había besado sus sienes con delicadeza, con una mirada cargada de una adoración que Luciano no había visto jamás en su vida - y lo supo entonces, su madre podría haber tenido razón en que el amor no había implicado ningún tipo de compromiso para el padre de Daniel, pero Luciano supo en ese instante que Tuvicha había amado a su tía con todo su corazón - y se había ido seguido de Sebastián y Martín, quienes tras dedicarle una miraba cargada de curiosidad a Keraná, habían correteado tras su padre.  
No habían vuelto a ver jamás a Tuvicha luego de esa mañana.

Habían pasado semanas, meses, sin noticias. Keraná había intentando mantenerse optimista, pero el fantasma de sus miedos era casi palpable en sus ojos. Daniel había estado demasiado enojado como para mostrarse preocupado, y había clamado que no le importaba lo que le fuese de su padre, para ganarse un severo regaño de parte de su madre. A Luciano no le engañaba del todo; podía ver un tinte intranquilo en la ira de su primo, por mucho que Daniel lo negara.

Pero cuando Martín y Sebastián se aparecieron temblando una mañana en la puerta de la casa, abandonados hambrientos y asustados, sus miedos fueron confirmados.

La muerte de Tuvicha había hecho que Keraná sucumbiera ante una tristeza profunda. Se había vuelto muy ausente, siempre sumida en sus pensamientos con mirada apagada, llena de tristes suspiros. Keraná había intentado esconderlo, pero había podido verse el esfuerzo inhumano que le era levantarse de la cama todas las mañanas. Sombra de lo que una vez había sido, había sonreído y jurado que se encontraba bien, pero tanto Luciano como Daniel habían visto como su sonrisa caía cada vez que creía que nadie la estaba observando.

Iracema había decidido mudarse con su hermana para poder cuidar de ella y de su sobrino. Luciano la había acompañado, y juntos habían ayudado en todo lo que había podido. Pero la mayor responsabilidad había caído sobre Daniel, quien se había visto obligado a encargarse de su madre, de su huerta y de traer el pan a la mesa. Todos los días Luciano le había acompañado al pueblo a vender las hierbas que su madre cosechaba, y comprar comida y provisiones. Un hombro en el cual apoyarse en los momentos de fatiga, Luciano había visto a Daniel sacar la enfermedad de su madre y la casa adelante con una fuerza y decisión que nunca había visto en su primo jamás.

Para Daniel había sido una carga difícil a la cual acostumbrarse - de niño había estado familiarizado con el trabajo, pero siempre había tenido a su madre de soporte, y ahora era su Keraná la que dependía de él - pero el problema que más les había aquejado había sido cuidar de Martín y Sebastián.

En un principio, ambos niños habían mostrado una particular preferencia hacia Keraná, quien siempre les recibía con una sonrisa cansada y brazos abiertos. La habían buscado casi con timidez, para terminar abandonando la idea de poder acercarse gracias a las miradas mordaces de Iracema, de quien Sebastián y Martín habían estado particularmente asustados - Luciano les había comprendido a la perfección, él también había sido un niño pequeño y sabía lo aterradoras que las autoritarias miradas de su madre podía llegar a ser.

Ninguno de los dos niños había sabido más que algunas palabras, y ambos se habían mostrado muy ariscos, reacios a cualquier tipo de contacto físico. Todo intento que Daniel y Luciano habían hecho por acercarse había terminado en gritos, llantos, jalones de cabello y hasta mordidas.

Ambos niños habían sido unos pequeños monstruos que trepaban por los muebles de la casa con una agilidad que daba miedo, que rompían jarrones y plato y rasgaban telas y ropa de forma deliberada, que gritaban y mordían a la hora del baño y de la cena, que se negaban a irse a dormir hasta que no cayeran rendidos de agotamiento, que enloquecían a todo aquel que intentase tratarlos. Habían destruido todo lo que pudieran poner sus dedillos encima, gruñendo a los regaños de Luciano o Daniel e ignorándolos de forma casi ofensiva. Iracema había sido la única cuya voz parecía tener algún efecto en Martín y Sebastián, quienes dejaban de hacer cualquier travesura se encontraran haciendo en cuanto escuchaban algún ladrido de parte de la madre de Luciano para salir disparados y esconderse debajo o detrás de algún mueble.

O así había sido, hasta que habían visto a Daniel transformarse en mitad toro.

Verlo en su forma taurina había hecho que los niños se quedaran helados observándolo con los ojos grandes como platos. Habían estudiado el cambio con desconfianza, acercándose cautelosos para tocar sus cuernos y su rostro casi con timidez, cerciorándose que no se tratase de una artimaña. Habían terminado por caer rendidos a la apariencia de Daniel casi contra su voluntad, atraídos al joven-toro como insectos a la luz. Encontrar un igual había sido todo lo que habían necesitado para calmarse y empezar a prestar atención y volverse más accesibles. Habían dejado de gritar y morder para comenzar a intentar comprender lo que se les decía, intentar repetir lo que oían y responder. En menos de un par de días, se habían vuelto inseparables de Daniel, al que extrañaban profundamente cuando se iba al pueblo y a quien se le pegaban reclamando cariño ni bien volvía. Daniel había parecido un poco mareado por el cambio drástico al principio, pero pronto la confusión había dejado lugar al alivio, y a una honesta felicidad y afecto por sus hermanos.

Aquel descubrimiento había afianzado la confianza entre ellos más de lo que cualquier otra cosa que hubieran hecho en las semanas anteriores. El resto lo había hecho el tiempo, el afecto y la paciencia, lo que Martín y Sebastián habían necesitado para comportarse como niños normales, tal y como había sido lo que Keraná también había necesitado para encontrar fuerzas de su enfermedad y reponerse a su pérdida con voluntad de hierro.

Keraná había vuelto a ser la misma, fuerte y risueña, y Martín y Sebastián se había convertirse en los niños más alegres y astutos que Luciano había conocido. Todo el esfuerzo lo había valido al final.

Una vez fuera del río, Luciano se sacudió el cabello con las manos, gotas de agua volando en todas direcciones. Daniel salió del agua detrás de él, la pelambre castaña de sus patas chorreando agua de río, las pezuñas hundiéndose en la tierra húmeda.  
Al contrario de Martín y Sebastián que eran hijos de dos padres-toros, Daniel era un ser mestizo. Hijo de un humano y un hombre-toro, no era ni una cosa ni la otra, sino ambas. Podía ir y venir a voluntad entre una apariencia y la otra, virtud de no pertenecer realmente a ninguno de los dos lados.

-Cada día te pareces más a tu padre, che memby - le sonrió Keraná orgullosa.

Daniel devolvió la mueca con algo de timidez. Con regio andar y la cabeza con un par de imponentes cuernos encendidos - envidia secreta de Martín y Sebastián, cuyos cuernos apenas asomaban de sus rubias cabezas - bien en alto, se dirigió hacia el manojo de prendas que había dejado en la hierba. Se calzó su camisa, lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y sin el mínimo esfuerzo volvió a su forma humana. Donde antes se había erguido una criatura de leyenda, se paraba ahora un simple muchacho mojado y algo enjuto. A veces el contraste era irreal, Luciano pensó para si mientras le observaba sentado en la sombra, mascando algo ausente.

Como si fuese leído su pensamiento, Daniel le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, y se sentó a su lado para tomar algo de comida para si mismo.

-Hoy vimos un hombre-toro - dijo Sebastián, con un brillo emocionado en sus ojos castaño mientras Keraná colocaba cuidadosamente sobre la nariz pecosa sus lentes, que se había quitado para entrar al río y había dejado tirados por ahí.

Aquello hizo flaquear la sonrisa que Luciano llevaba.

-¿Ah, si? - intentó sonar interesado sin mucho éxito.

-¡Si! - intervino con entusiasmo Martín - ¡Estaba del otro lado del río! ¡Era enorme, muchísimo más grande que Daniel! ¡Tenía unos cuernotes altos como Sebas, y unas patotas negras muy peludas!

-No eran tan altos, Martín - reprochó Sebastián, arrugando la nariz algo ofendido.

-¡¿Cómo que no?! - se quejó Martín, frunciéndole el ceño a su hermano, sus ojos verdes relampagueando furiosos - ¡Eran gigantes!

Hacia años que la gente del pueblo no veía un hombre-toro. Se rumoreaba que habían dejado estás tierras, pero la realidad era que se había recluido a lo más profundo del bosque, donde nadie se atrevía a ir. Era un acontecimiento extraño ver uno, aún en tierra de nadie. Y para ser sinceros, era algo que no tranquilizaba a Luciano. Sabía que los hombre-toro no eran las criaturas que robaban y devoraban niños vivos como aún se rumoreaba en el pueblo, pero también estaba consiente que no eran seres amigables o inofensivos, mucho menos admiradores de los humanos. Luciano no pudo evitar tensarse un poco, consiente que se encontraban en territorio ajeno.

-Si, bueno, apenas nos prestó atención - agregó Daniel mientras se encogía de hombros, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto - Juntó un poco de agua y se fue para el bosque.

Miró a Luciano de reojo, y se llevó un trozo de sopa paraguaya a la boca. Luciano no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de gratitud y humillación; agradecía la consideración de Daniel, pero no le agradaba que le tratara como si fuese un niño.

Almorzaron sin prisa y en conversación amena. Al terminar de comer, se echaron en la hierba bajo el sol con las barrigas llenas, esperando que el calor les secará la piel y la ropa.

Luciano suspiró somnoliento, satisfecho. No notó que se había quedado dormido hasta que Daniel habló a su lado.

-¿Estás listo para está noche?

Luciano volteó el rostro, y parpadeó un par de veces mientras sus pupilas se acostumbraban a la luz. Cuando el mundo dejó de brillar excesivamente, se encontró con la sonrisa enorme de Daniel.

Luciano no pudo más que devolver la mueca.

-Sabés que si.

La fiesta de San Juan era la noche preferida de ambos primos. Todos los años iban juntos, desde niños.

-La música, el baile - Luciano rememoró.

-Los juegos, la comida - agregó Daniel.

-El fuego - dijeron juntos, y se echaron a reír.

Keraná, que les escuchaba, dejó escapar un suspiro soñador.

-Ah, lo que extraño San Juan Ára - dijo.

-Podés venir, mamá - ofreció Daniel.

-Ya quisiera... - Keraná dejó escapar un largo suspiro ilusionado - Pero no, no. Alguien debe quedarse a cuidar a Martín y Sebastián.

-¡Podemos quedarnos solos! - objetó Martín mientras se incorporaba rápidamente, respaldado por un furioso asentimiento de parte de Sebastián a su lado.

Keraná dejó escapar una carcajada, y le arqueó las cejas a los niños con una sonrisa asomando en la comisura de los labios.

-Ah, ¿se creen que soy tonta? - les dijo con algo de picardía - ¿Realmente piensan que me creo que se quedaran en casa como unos niños buenos cuando hay una fiesta del otro lado del bosque, eh?

Volvió a carcajear, mientras Martín y Sebastián se cruzaban de brazos con un puchero en los labios.

Martín y Sebastián tenían terminantemente prohibido ir al pueblo. Keraná tenía sus motivos para no permitirles acercarse. Luciano no estaba seguro como tomaría la gente del pueblo la presencia de unos niños con cuernos y llamas sobre sus cabezas. No, en realidad si sabía cómo reaccionarían, de ahí la firmeza de su tía.

Aunque, que Keraná no les permitiera ir al pueblo, no quería decir que no hubiesen ido ya en un par de ocasiones.

Keraná no sabía, y Dios les ayudará si llegaba a enterarse, pero Luciano y Daniel habían llevado a escondidas a Martín y Sebastián al pueblo un par de veces. Había sido parte de la inconciencia de ser jóvenes y osados, y parte de la insistencia - por no decir atosigo - de Martín y Sebastián. Para dormir en paz por las noches, Luciano y Daniel se amparaban bajo la excusa de que si no los llevaban ellos de tanto en tanto, ambos niños hubiesen terminado por colarse en el pueblo por su cuenta sin supervisión de ningún "adulto responsable", ¿y entonces qué, eh?

Sólo debían disfrazarlos para que nadie sospechara de su apariencia, visitar el pueblo cuando la mitad del pueblo se encontraba durmiendo la siesta, evitar a perros y cualquier otro animal doméstico - que enloquecían inexplicablemente con la presencia de los niños -, no hacer mas contacto del necesario con la gente, y ya. La curiosidad de Martín y Sebastián se saciaba por un tiempo y no había daño hecho.

Eso no quitaba lo molestos que ambos se ponían cuando se venían las fiestas y se le prohibía ir, un dulce que se les quitaba de la lengua. En el fondo, a Luciano le daba algo de pena.

-Nunca nos dejan ir - se quejó Sebastián por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño y abrazando las rodillas contra el pecho.

-El pueblo es demasiado peligroso - zanjó Keraná con voz firme, sin dar lugar a réplica.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde junto al río, comiendo, riendo y holgazaneando. Cuando se hizo algo tarde, levantaron campamento y volvieron para la casa de Keraná. Mientras que Luciano y Daniel se disponían a pasar la noche celebrando y bebiendo en el pueblo, Iracema optó por quedarse a hacerle compañía a su hermana, quien le agradeció el gesto con algo de culpa.

-Antes de que se vayan, - les había atajado Keraná - necesitaría que vayan al bosque por un par de plantas que necesito.

Luciano y Daniel se quejaron y rezongaron, pero Keraná les silenció con gesto adusto.

Arrastrando los pies y protestando por lo bajo para evitar regaños, Luciano y Daniel escucharon con poco animo las instrucciones de Keraná, y salieron de la casa con bolso al hombro y seguido de Martín y Sebastián, quienes sin nada mejor que hacer se sumaron a la pequeña y triste expedición.

Se adentraron al bosque en silencio, más del normal. Luciano siempre procuraba ser especialmente precavido cuando entraban en la maleza, allí donde cualquier cosa podría llegar a ocurrir sin que nadie se enterase o pudiera ayudarle. Mientras que Luciano no podía evitar mantener la guardia en alto, todos sus sentidos trabajando al doble, Daniel era algo más relajado. Se lo veía cómodo moviéndose entre la naturaleza, una segunda naturaleza de su ser. Pero eran Martín y Sebastián - actualmente más callados de lo normal gracias a su mal humor - quienes se manejaban de forma casi insultante para Luciano. Siempre que se adentraban en el bosque para buscar las plantas que la huertita de Keraná no cosechaba, Martín y Sebastián solían jugar y bromear, riendo y hablando alto despreocupadamente, como si no estuvieran al tanto de los peligros que los podrían estar rondando. Y sin embargo, Luciano no podía evitar notar el cuidado con el que pisaban, como miraban alrededor y de vez en cuando dejaban de escuchar al otro por medio segundo para prestar atención a un sonido sospechoso, la facilidad con la que se movían por el terreno sin que sus pezuñas hicieran el menor ruido. No estaban siendo descuidados, solo estaban cómodos. Puede que vivieran con Daniel y Keraná, pero la selva era su cuna, su hogar, que los recibía con el calor y familiaridad de una madre.

Con poca paciencia y bastante apremio, juntaron las plantas encomendadas por Keraná, de poco y entre broma y broma recuperando el humor. Que cada vez faltará menos para terminar la tarea e irse de fiesta, aligeraba el humor tanto de Luciano como de Daniel. Y si bien no hacia mucho Martín y Sebastián, ambos niños pronto se vieron contagiados por el afable entorno que su primo y hermano habían creado.

Así había sido, hasta que su pequeña burbuja de alegría se vio pinchada por tres hombres que aparecieron detrás de un árbol.

Sus miradas se encontraron, ojos sorprendidos por igual, y se observaron entre si, completamente pasmados. Hasta que los hombres bajaron la vista y se encontraron con el par de niños-toro. Entonces, palidecieron.

Luciano sintió el aire estancársele en los pulmones. ¿Qué hacían esos sujetos en medio del bosque? Se encontraban demasiado lejos del pueblo, ningún hombre jamás se había adentrado tanto en el bosque, se suponía que los alrededor de la casa de Keraná eran inaccesible para la gente del pueblo, resguardados por kilómetros de maleza y peligros. Ese siempre había sido el punto, la protección de lo recóndito.

Y sin embargo, justo en frente de ellos, observando a Martín y Sebastián como quien ha visto un fantasma, había tres hombres armados con rifles.

El primero en salir de su estupor fue el sujeto que se encontraba al frente de la comitiva. Tensó su cuerpo, y levantó su arma.

-¡Quietos ahí! - ordenó con voz algo indecisa.

Ante la amenaza, Luciano desenfundó el machete que llevaba en el cinto. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera tomar una pose defensiva, hubo una explosión de fuego a su izquierda, y Daniel se irguió amenazante a su lado, clavando las pezuñas en el suelo húmedo, ambos cuernos llameantes desnudos en el aire.

-¡Lleváte a Sebastián y Martín! - ordenó sin despegar los ojos de los hombres, que retrocedieron con una exclamación y persignación.

Luciano parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder reaccionar. Frunció el ceño y asintió. Tomó a Martín y Sebastián de sus muñecas y comenzó a correr cuan rápido sus piernas le dejaron, arrastrando a los niños consigo. El grito de guerra de Daniel les despidió mientras se abrían paso en la maleza.

-¡No, esperá, falta Dani! ¡Falta Daniel! - se quejaron Martín y Sebastián mientras se precipitaban por el bosque.

Luciano olvidaba con facilidad que Martín y Sebastián no eran niños corrientes. No habían pasado la pubertad aún, y tenía la suficiente fuerza como para entre los dos clavar las pezuñas en el suelo y arrastrar a Luciano en la dirección contraria a la que pretendía llevarlos. Luciano forcejeó con ellos en vano, perdiendo terreno rápidamente. Con un gruñido fastidiado, tomó la decisión de alzar a ambos niños del suelo - Sebastián sobre su hombro, Martín bajo su brazo - y volvió a salir a la carrera entre sus gritos de protesta.

-¡Falta Daniel! ¡Falta Daniel! - chillaban en su oído mientras pataleaban en el aire.

Cuando salió de los arboles y visualizaron la casa de su tía, Luciano sentía que sus pulmones iban a estallar. Keraná e Iracema se acercaron corriendo, alarmadas por los chillidos histéricos de los niños.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! - demandó Keraná.

Luciano dejó a Sebastián y a Martín en suelo con menos delicadeza de la que le hubiese gustado, sus brazos cansados y entumecidos del esfuerzo de cargarlos la mayor parte del camino de vuelta. Keraná, con la rapidez de una cobra, les atrapó antes de que pudieran salir disparados de vuelta hacia la maleza, sus dedos atenazándose con fuerza alrededor de sus brazos impidiendo cualquier tipo de escape.

-¡Tienen a Daniel! - chilló Martín al borde de lágrimas.

Ambas mujeres le lanzaron a Luciano miradas alarmadas por igual, exigiendo una explicación.

-¿Qué?

-Unos hombres nos vieron en el bosque, Daniel se quedó atrás - explicó rápidamente Luciano mientras comenzaba a dirigirse de vuelta a los arboles, decidido a no perder tiempo - ¡Voy por él, esperen aquí!

Corrió de vuelta entre la maleza, su corazón desbocado, sus pulmones exhaustos, machete en mano. Cuando llegó dónde se habían separado, no encontró a Daniel ni de nadie. Pero si notó en la vegetación rastros de pelea. Y sangre. Bastante sangre.

Soltó una sarta de palabrotas, y comenzó a gritar por Daniel, con la esperanza de que aún se encontrara alrededor. No recibió respuesta alguna. Murmurando maldiciones y oraciones a la vez, procuró rastrear las huellas que encontró en el suelo; dos pares de zapatos y las marcas de algo siendo arrastrado. Luciano procuró deshacer su mente cualquier mal augurio, y cuan silencioso y alerta pudo, siguió el camino que había encontrado. Nunca había sido especialmente bueno rastreando, y pronto el bosque se volvió demasiado frondoso como para distinguir el resto del rastro. No le ayudaba en absoluto que la luz del sol se le estaba escapando en el ocaso, llenando el bosque de crecientes sombras tenebrosas.

Volvió a maldecir con un nudo en la garganta, y clavó con furia el machete en el tronco más cercano. Esto era su culpa. Había condenado a Daniel al abandonarlo, no debió haberle dejado solo. ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿Qué había creído, que Daniel había tenido un plan en mente, un as bajo la manga? ¿Que sería capaz de asesinar a esos dos hombres? Luciano había sido estúpido, tan estúpido...

Luciano se limpió el rostro con rapidez, y dio media vuelta para volver a la casa de su tía. No había caso en quedarse en el bosque de noche buscando un rastro que ya había perdido.

Cuando llegó, los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban el cielo, tonos rojizos y anaranjados jugando en el cielo con la oscuridad de la noche. Con las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban, se dirigió hacia la casa de su tía, un punto de luz entre las crecientes sombras.  
Al entrar, le recibieron cuatro pares de preocupados ojos y un silencio sepulcral. Luciano sintió su corazón contrayéndose en su pecho. No pudo encontrar su voz.

Keraná dejó escapar una lastimosa oración al cielo.

-Se lo han llevado al pueblo - escupió angustiada.

A Luciano le sorprendió la declaración.

-¿Al pueblo? ¿Para que?

-Ustedes no tienen idea... - Keraná gimió para si - Estuvimos en guerra durante muchas décadas con los hombre-toro. Todas las noches atacaban pueblos, arrastraban a la gente al bosque, nos cazaban y asesinaban sin piedad, y nosotros hacíamos lo mismo con ellos. Cuando lográbamos hacernos de uno con vida, les llevábamos a la plaza...

-Un sacrificio, un ritual - agregó Iracema sombría - Una tradición, un juego.

Luciano sintió que la sangre se le helaba.

\- Pero es Dani de quien hablamos.... le conocen, ellos le conocen... es Daniel... - tartamudeó, incapaz de concebir lo que su madre y tía estaban insinuando - Ellos no... ¿no creen que fueran a...?

Ninguna de las dos respondió, pero la mirada adusta que Iracema le dedicó, un par de ojos negros brillando con dureza, dejó sin dudas cual era su inclinación.

Keraná soltó otro lamentó, seguido de una maldición.

-Ay, Daniel... - gimió imponente para si.

-Tenemos que ir por él - sentenció Iracema con inusitada calma para la situación.

Keraná asintió, y frunció el ceño.

-Es lo que haremos - sentenció, sus facciones volviéndose filosas, peligrosas - Ahora, ayúdenme a empacar, ¡vamos, rápido!

Mientras se apresuraban a guardar lo esencial en unos sacos de tela, Keraná explicó que la cosa no se quedaría en Daniel, aunque no lograran salvarlo. Les aseguró que irían tras ellos, sobre todo si el pueblo sabía también de Martín y Sebastián. Debían abandonar el pueblo, por el bienestar de Daniel y de ellos mismos.

Keraná le había calzado un improvisado chiripá y un sombrero a ambos niños, para evitar cualquier posible problema en caso de que se cruzaran con alguien en su huida. La prenda holgada escondía el ángulo extraño de sus piernas taurinas, y el sombrero ocultaba los cuernos que asomaban en sus cabezas.

\- Así nadie notará nada - dijo intentando dedicarles una sonrisa tranquilizadora, acomodando los pañuelos alrededor de sus cuellos con manos maternales.

Para evitar cualquier encuentro inesperado, habían decidido tomar como precaución escapar por el bosque. El camino de tierra por el que siempre habían ido y venido entre la casa de Keraná y el pueblo se había vuelto muy peligroso, sabiendo que tarde o temprano la gente del pueblo vendría por ellos. Si bien varios peligros se escondían en el bosque, la maleza les protegería de ser avistados, y era un camino más corto al pueblo si uno sabía orientarse en el bosque. El tiempo era oro, y valía cualquier riesgo que el bosque les deparase.

Empacaron un poco más, guardando todo lo que supieron que podrían cargar en sus espaldas. Luciano observó con tristeza todos los objetos a los que su tía estaba renunciando. La casa quedó completamente amueblada, y una gran cantidad de frascos y utensilios y posesiones se quedarían atrás en su huida.

Keraná apenas se mostró apenada. Luciano podía ver un tinte afligido en su tenso rostro, pero no podía compararse con la determinación y fiereza de su mirada. Había asuntos más urgentes, y por triste que fuera, no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar aunque fuese unos segundos para despedirse de lo que tantos años fue su hogar. Mientras se dirigían al bosque y dejaban la casa atrás, Keraná no se volteó ni una vez a ver lo que dejaban atrás por siempre.

Con Martín y Sebastián encabezando la marcha y guiando el camino, y Luciano cuidando la retaguardia con machete en mano, emprendieron camino al pueblo con un par de antorchas para iluminar el trayecto. La oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba a los niños a orientarse, entorpeciendo un poco su marcha. Si bien ambos conocían los alrededores del bosque como la palma de sus manos, jamás se habían adentrado al bosque durante la noche, restricción explicita de Keraná y de su sentido común.

-No estamos muy lejos - advirtió Sebastián luego de varios minutos de silencioso andar.

\- Puedo escuchar la gente del pueblo - asintió Martín a su lado.

Luciano también podía escucharles, un sonido cálido y familiar que tan solo unas horas atrás le hubiese sacado una sonrisa y hecho arder la sangre con anticipación. Ahora estaba demasiado cansado y preocupado como para pensar siquiera en una fiesta.

Pronto pudieron divisar el pueblo entre los arboles, la luz de las casas y la plaza en la noche. Allí fue donde se dividieron para seguir el plan que habían trazado; Sebastián y Martín se escabullirían hasta la casa de Luciano, dónde prepararían a la vaca Aurora y el viejo carruaje de Iracema para la huida, mientras Keraná e Iracema se encargaban de crear una distracción para darle tiempo a Luciano de sacar a Daniel de peligro.

Simple, y con algo de suerte, efectivo.

-Tengan mucho cuidado - agregó Keraná antes de separarse - Y mucha suerte.

Asintieron, y cada uno salió disparado hacia direcciones diferentes. Pronto, Luciano perdió de vista al resto de su familia, andando cautelosa entre el pasto, acompañado por las estrellas y los grillos.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

Luciano casi soltó un grito, y se volteó con el corazón en la garganta. A sus espaldas, Martín y Sebastián le seguían.

-Se supone que ustedes dos nos esperen en mi casa - replicó.

Martín y Sebastián negaron con la cabeza.

-Daniel nos necesita - replicó Sebastián firmemente.

-¿Querés que nos quedemos hablando con la vaca mientras nuestro hermano está en peligro? - agregó Martín.

Luciano frunció el ceño. Ya se encontraba bastante preocupado por Daniel como para tener que hacer de niñera además. Tener que estar pendiente de ambos niños dificultaría su tarea aún más.

-Es demasiado peligroso. Los pueden descubrir a ustedes también, ¿y entonces qué, eh? - sentenció - No pueden venir conmigo.  
Martín y Sebastián se cruzaron de brazos e intercambiaron miradas, nada impresionados.

-Lo digo enserio - agregó Luciano, molesto.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedírnoslo, eh? - retó Martín, una sonrisilla curvándole ligeramente los labios.

Luciano no pudo evitar hacer un puchero. Por patético que fuera, Martín tenía punto, ¿cuándo en sus vidas aquellos niños habían hecho algo que él les dijera? Jamás, eso era cuando. Desde temprana edad tanto Martín como Sebastián le había alzado una ofensiva ceja a sus intentos por ponerles orden, al punto de hacer sonrojar a Luciano. ¿Qué le hacía creer que le escucharían ahora?

-Vamos, Dani nos necesita - sentenció Martín, y encabezó la marcha con firme andar.

Luciano le observó con resentimiento, su orgullo maltrecho. A su lado, Sebastián se echó a andar tras su hermano, dándole unas palmaditas de consolación a Luciano en el brazo, para mayor ofensa - si había algo que no necesitaba además de ser ignorado por aquellos chiquillos, era su pena. Observó sus espaldas alejarse por unos segundos, inmóvil de indignación, sus ojos abiertos como platos ante el atrevimiento de aquellos mocosos. Parpadeó atónito un par de veces, y procuró deshacerse del sentimiento negando para si, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

-Esto no va a terminar bien - masculló mientras se apresuraba a ir tras ellos, apagando la antorcha que llevaba consigo, dejando una densa estela de humo tras de si.

Con Martín y Sebastián a sus flancos, se dirigieron al pueblo con silencioso andar. Se colaron al pueblo sin problema, las calles vacías. No les sorprendió en absoluto; la gente se encontraba reunida en la plaza, celebrando y disfrutando de la fiesta.

La gente gritaba ("¡Viva San Juan!") y reía, en un contraste irreal con el propio humor de Luciano. Podía ver los distintos puestos con comida y bebida, los juegos tradicionales, el fuego. Vio en la distancia el palo enjabona, la pelota tata volando por el aire cual estrella fugaz, las brazas listas para los valientes que se atrevieran a atravesarlas. Mientras se abrían paso, pasaron a su lado un par de sujetos disfrazados, gritando y bailoteando, que le hicieron morisquetas a Martín y Sebastián.

Era la primera vez que ambos niños asistían a la fiesta de San Juan, y Luciano no pudo evitar notar lo mareados que se veían. Nunca los había visto tan cohibidos, mirando alrededor con los ojos como platos, dando pequeños y cautelosos pasitos. Se encontraban totalmente abrumados por semejante cantidad de gente reunida en un lugar, sus rostros reflejando pavor y fascinación por igual.

-Vamos - les urgió, inclinándose para poder susurrar en sus oídos y empujando suavemente sus espaldas - Tenemos que encontrar a Dani, no creo que-

-¡Hey!

Luciano se enderezó como si le hubiesen pinchado. Se volteó, para ver un sujeto - varias copas pasado - apuntándole con un tembloroso dedo.

-¿No sos vos el primo del toro?

Luciano sintió le sangre helársele en las venas.

-¡Si, sos vos! - el ebrio soltó una carcajada - ¿Vos también te hacés toro, eh?

Luciano, Martín y Sebastián miraron alrededor, aterrados. Nadie parecía estar prestándoles especial atención, pero Luciano pudo ver como un par de hombres y mujeres le estudiaban con sospecha. No necesitó más; empujando a los niños ya sin delicadeza, Luciano se apresuró a escabullirse entre la multitud antes de que la gente pudiera reaccionar a los gritos del borracho.

\- ¡Hey, volvé! ¡Se escapa, deténgale!

Se colaron entre la gente, y se resguardaron cerca de un puesto de comida, donde permanecieron escondidos por unos segundos, intentando sobrepasar el susto. Solo cuando se hubieron sentido lo suficientemente seguros, volvieron a salir a la multitud.

Luciano procuró como precaución calzarse el sombrero de paja que llevaba colgado al cuello. No tenía mucha fe, pero esperaba que así no volvieran a reconocerle. Lo mejor sería que se apresuraran y se largaran del pueblo con Daniel lo antes posible; está misión de rescate se estaba volviendo un poco más arriesgada de lo que había creído en un principio.

Decidido a no perder más tiempo, Luciano, sociable y de modales agradables por naturaleza, se acercó un anciano para preguntar.

-¿El Toro Candil? - respondió el sujeto, enseñando unos pocos dientes ennegrecidos en una sonrisa siniestra - Es por allá. ¡Más vale que se apresuren si quieren verlo con vida, no le queda mucho!

Soltó una fuerte risa descascarada, y le dedicó una sonrisa amigable a Sebastián y Martín, invitándoles a devolver la mueca. Ambos niños respondieron enseñándole los colmillos con un gruñido, haciendo que el hombre retrocediera de un salto con el rostro desencajado de horror.

-¡Che dio marangatu!

-¡Muchas gracias, debemos irnos! - soltó Luciano mientras tomaba a ambos niños del brazo y los arrastraba detrás suyo de forma apresurada, esperando perderse en la multitud antes de que el anciano tuviera tiempo a reaccionar.

Se abrieron pasó entre la gente amontonada, Sebastián y Martín con algo más de facilidad y agilidad que Luciano, hasta que pudieron llegar a la primera fila.

Luciano divisó a Daniel, y sintió que el estomago se le revolvía de horror.

Le habían despojado de toda prenda, y habían amarrado sus manos, pies y cuernos con grilletes y cadenas, las cuales unos sujetos tiraban para limitar sus movimientos a la pequeña arena que en circulo de gente que le rodeaba formaba. Daniel gritaba y luchaba contra las cadenas que le apresaban sacudiendo la cabeza y tirando, bufando y resoplando sin aire. Como respuesta, era empujando con un brusco tirón de cadenas, y entonces Daniel gruñía e intentaba embestir a la gente que entre gritos y risas se cruzaban en su camino.

Luciano sintió una ola helada recorrer todo su cuerpo en cuanto vio la sangre y los latigazos en la espalda desnuda de Daniel.

-¡Dani! - chillaron Martín y Sebastián, e hicieron ademán de ir por él, pero Luciano les detuvo antes de que pudieran dar un paso siquiera.

Ambos niños elevaron la vista traicionados, exigiendo una explicación.

-Debemos esperar a Keraná y a mamá - susurró Luciano, firme.

Martín y Sebastián intercambiaron miradas dubitativas, pero asintieron renuentes al final. Luciano devolvió el gesto e intentó dedicarles una sonrisa tranquilizadora, esperando poder infundirles algo de ánimos. Volvió dirigir su mirada hacia Daniel, y tragó en seco.

Luciano ya había visto a Daniel transformarse anteriormente varias veces. Cuando niños Daniel había solido a menudo hacerlo para asustar a Luciano, pero a medida que pasaron los años Daniel no volvió a tener motivos para volver a transformarse hasta que llegaron a su hogar Martín y Sebastián. Entonces, Daniel había aprovechado su forma taurina para ponerle los puntos sobre las ies a los niños cuando necesario, o para jugar revolcándose por el césped. Pero jamás lo había visto así. Esa noche, Luciano claramente podía ver el monstruo de las leyendas. Pero no por los imponentes cuernos de llamas espectrales, o las fornidas patas de toro, o la cola serpenteante. Daniel no solía convertirse seguido, pero Luciano había vivido casi toda su vida a su lado, y se encontraba familiarizado con su segundo aspecto.

Era el rostro de Daniel era lo que Luciano no podía reconocer.

Sus facciones estaba desencajado de furia, desfigurado por la desesperación y la ira. Tenía la mandíbula encajada con fuerza, colmillos expuestos en un gruñido gutural, ojos abiertos de par en par brillando con el frenesí de la locura que le rodeaba. Cualquier vestigio de humanidad parecía haberse perdido en un mar de terror.

Su primo había sido reducido a pánico y rabia.

-Llegamos demasiado tarde... - Luciano susurró para si, sin voz.

Luciano miró alrededor, sopesando opciones. Honestamente, no sabía que había esperado cuando habían planeado rescatar a Daniel. Pero los grilletes no habían estado en sus cálculos. Sería un problema al que esperaba poder encontrar solución antes de que Keraná y su madre...

-¡Eh, el Judas! - gritó una niña a su lado.

Mientras los murmullos confundidos se esparcían como pólvora y la gente se volteaba y elevaba la vista, Luciano se volteó al muñeco encendido fuego que colgaba de un poste. Hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - cuchicheó Martín.

Luciano hizo una mueca.

-Judas Kai... no deberían haberlo prendido fuego aún - explicó, mirando el fuego consumir al muñeco que colgaba inerte - Es demasiado temprano aún, deberían haber-

-¡Fuego!

Se voltearon en dirección a la fuente del grito. A sus espaldas, varias tiendas de comida ardían inexplicables llamas. La gente gritó y comenzó a dispersarse, algunos corriendo hacia el fuego, otros en la dirección contraria mientras las llamas, fuera de control, comenzaba a pintar la oscuridad de la noche, devorando insaciable todo aquello que estuviese a su paso. Luciano permaneció helado observando el fuego alzarse en el cielo nocturno, atónito.

Su madre y tía no escatimaban cuando se trataba de llamar la atención.

Lo sacaron de su transe los gritos de Martín y Sebastián.

-¡Luciano! - le llamaron mientras señalaban a Daniel, a quien ahora nadie prestaba.

-¡Vamos! - ordenó Luciano, saliendo disparado entre la multitud.

Martín y Sebastián ya se encontraban a la carrera, sacándole un par de metros de ventaja a Luciano en la carrera hacia Daniel. En la conmoción del caos, nadie notó cómo Luciano, Sebastián y Martín llegaban hasta Daniel.

Luciano sólo tuvo que darle un puñetazo a uno de los sujetos que tenían las cadenas de Daniel, quien cayó al suelo con torpeza, soltando la cadena. El resto lo hizo su primo; con un hombre de fuerza menos, fue capaz de sacarle de las manos las cadenas al resto de sus captores de un brusco tirón. Viendo a Daniel libre, los sujetos salieron disparados en la multitud, aterrorizados.

Viéndose libre, Daniel soltó un furioso grito desgarrador al cielo, y miró el caos a su alrededor con ojos desquiciados. Antes de que pudiera dar más de dos pasos, Martín y Sebastián saltaron a cada uno de sus brazos, abrazándose a ellos y clavando las pezuñas en el suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Dani! ¡Daniel! - le llamaron con voz urgente, mientras tironeaban impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

Luciano se apresuró a ponerse de pie y correr hacia sus primos, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como un par de hombres se abrían paso en la multitud para llegar a ellos con un par de cuchillos desnudos. Con Daniel inmovilizado - por Dios sabría cuanto - por Martín y Sebastián, aprovechó a tomar el rostro de su primo entre sus manos, obligándole a encontrar miradas.

-Daniel, hey, escucháme - rogó - Tenemos que irnos. Daniel, vamos, escucha, por favor... Daniel, me escuchas, debemos irnos ahora... estamos en peligro acá, Daniel...

Daniel le observó sin poder enfocar la mirada, su respiración agitada. Le llevó unos segundos poder encontrar lo ojos de Luciano. Parpadeó confundido, y le estudió como si recién hubiese salido de un trance. Sus piernas cedieron, y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Luciano, Martín y Sebastián le ayudaron a amortiguar la caída, y le sostuvieron para que no cayera.

-¿... Lu? - preguntó Daniel con un jadeo.

-¡Dani!

Sebastián y Martín se lanzaron sobre Daniel y se abrazaron a su cuello, enterrando sus rostros en sus hombros.

-¿Sebastián? ¿Martín? - balbuceó, mirando a los niños completamente confundido.

Daniel no parecía recordar donde se encontraba, o que estaba sucediendo. Tal vez fuese mejor así, luego de todo lo que debía de haber pasado en unas pocas horas. Pero Luciano no tenía tiempo para esto, necesitaba sacar a su primo de allí ahora.

-¿Puedes transformarte? - pidió.

Escabullirse con Daniel con aquella apariencia sería más que difícil; necesitaba que pudieran perderse entre la multitud, y aquellos cuernos encendidos en llamas haría aquella tarea mas que imposible.

Daniel se lamió los labios secos, y dio una cabeceada; un asentimiento. Con dolorosa lentitud y esfuerzo, volvió a su forma humana, gimiendo exhausto y adolorido. Luciano se apresuró a cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con los chiripás que cedieron Martín y Sebastián, y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Daniel gimió, adolorido y mareado. Martín y Sebastián se apresuraron a ayudar a Luciano con su hermano, abrazándose a su cintura del lado libre.

-¿... qué me pasó? - masculló entre dientes Daniel, su voz casi inaudible.

Luciano no tuvo tiempo a responder.

-¡Quietos ahí! - rugió una voz a sus espaldas.

Levantaron la vista para ver que un hombre se les acercaba.

-¡Rápido! - ordenó Luciano.

Pero era imposible que pudieran arrastrar a Daniel más rápido de lo que aquel sujeto se les acercaba. Luciano maldijo, y se volteó hacia Martín y Sebastián para ordenarles que se encargaran de Daniel, para ver cómo los niños salían del lado de su primo.

-¡Hey, esperen! - llamó.

Pero ambos niños le ignoraron. Con decisión, corrieron hacia el sujeto, que apenas tuvo tiempo a atinar gritar un par de advertencias antes de que Martín le pegará un cabezazo en el estomago, tirándolo de espaldas al suelo. El hombre cayó inconsciente con un ruido seco, despatarrado en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo. Mientras Sebastián se apresuraba a comprobar que realmente estuviese inconsciente, Martín se volteó Luciano y Daniel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tambaleándose algo mareado.

Luciano boqueó mudo sin saber que decir. Se quedó observando con los ojos como platos a Martín, quien brillaba orgulloso.

-¿Qué tal? - sonrió Martín.

-¡Vamos! - urgió Sebastián.

Luciano volvió a la realidad en un parpadeo. Con ayuda de Martín y Sebastián, lograron arrastrar a Daniel hasta la seguridad de un callejón oscuro. Se escondieron detrás de una casa, y dejaron a Daniel sentarse en el suelo para darle un pequeño respiro. Mientras sus hermanos pequeños se encargaban de ayudarlo a mantenerse erguido, Luciano hizo guardia, en caso de que hubiesen decidido intentar seguirles.

-¿Te duele mucho? - preguntó Sebastián.

Daniel le sonrió. Intentó, por lo menos.

-No es nada - dijo, y los niños apretaron los labios ante la mentira.

Daniel bajó la vista, exhausto. Se dio unos segundos para respirar, y luego volvió a alzar el rostro para mirar a Luciano.

-¿Ahora qué? - preguntó sin fuerzas.

-Ahora nos escabullimos hasta mi casa, y nos largamos de aquí - sentenció Luciano - ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

Daniel asintió nuevamente, está vez con aires ausentes. Luciano sabía que no debía gustarle la idea. Dejar el pueblo donde había vivido toda su vida, en tal malos términos, no debía hacerle gracia. Luciano estaba acostumbrado al cambio.

-De acuerdo... - Daniel volvió a alzar el rostro - ¿Cómo nos deshacemos de estás cadenas?

Daniel observó expectante a Luciano por unos segundos. Cuando no tuvo respuesta, soltó un gemido al cielo.

-Ay, che Dio, - gimió dejando caer la cabeza - Luciano, no me digas que no tienes la llave.

-Sabes, para alguien que está siendo rescatado, eres muy ingrato - replicó Luciano acalorado.

Un carraspeó llamó su atención. Luciano y Daniel se voltearon para ver a Sebastián sonreírles presuntuoso con un manojo de llaves en su mano.

-¿Cómo las conseguiste? - Luciano preguntó con un hilillo de voz mientras las tomaba en sus manos, completamente atónito.

-Las tenía el tipo que Martín golpeó - respondió Sebastián, hinchado de orgullo.

Martín soltó una estridente carcajada mientras Luciano comenzaba a probar las llaves en los grilletes.

-¿Qué harías si no nos hubieses traído con vos? - Martín sonrió socarrón, pagado de si mismo.

-Yo no los traje - replicó Luciano, mientras se deshacía de las cadenas que aprisionaban a Daniel - Ustedes son los que me siguieron.

-Y que bueno que lo hicimos - suspiró Sebastián con una resignación tan honesta, que Luciano no pudo evitar levantar la vista y dedicarle una mirada ofendida.

Una vez que se deshicieron de la cadenas, Luciano pudo ver el daño en la piel de Daniel. Su muñecas y tobillos sangraban, la piel desgarrada por el abrazo de acero de los grilletes. Luciano no puedo evitar hacer una mueca; otra cicatriz para la nueva colección de Daniel.

-Tenemos que irnos- apremió - Dani, ¿podés ponerte de pie?

Daniel asintió. Con un poco de ayuda de Martín y Sebastián, se puso de pie, y comenzaron a andar. Se movían más lento de lo que a Luciano le hubiese gustado, sus nervios crispados con la idea de que pudieran atraparlos.

Daniel se encontraba demasiado exhausto y adolorido como para apresurar el paso, jadeando con cada paso. Luciano se vio obligado a terminar cargándolo en sus espaldas durante más de mitad del trayecto; se estaban retrasando demasiado, y cada paso le costaba más a Daniel.

-Dejáme en el suelo cuando estemos por llegar - fue lo único que pidió Daniel, demasiado cansado como para oponer resistencia, mientras recostaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Luciano asintió, y cumplió su promesa. En cuanto llegaron a su casa, dejó que Daniel caminara el ultimo tramo sobre sus pies, sin ayuda de nadie. Martín y Sebastián caminaban a su lado, atentos, listos a atajarle en caso de que lo necesitara. Pero Daniel no lo necesito. Con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, recibió a su madre erguido con voluntad de hierro.

-¡Daniel!

Keraná fue al encuentro de su hijo. Abrazó a Daniel con fuerza, quien fue incapaz de no soltar un jadeo de dolor. Keraná se separó, sorprendida por la reacción. Bajó la vista a sus manos, y su rostro se descompuso de horror cuando las encontró cubiertas de la sangre de su hijo.

-No es nada, mamá - Daniel se apresuró a reconfortarla.

Keraná le ignoró. Empujándole de los hombros, le obligó a girarse y darle la espalda, haciendo que de no ser por Martín y Sebastián, que le atajaron con rapidez, Daniel hubiese acabado en el suelo. Keraná estudió atenta los latigazos en la piel de Daniel. Pasó sus dedos con delicadeza sobre las heridas, un roce apenas, y luego levantó la vista con la mirada más aterradora que Luciano había visto en sus ojos jamás.

-No tenemos tiempo, Keraná - llamó Iracema desde el carro.

Pero Keraná no hizo caso, fulminando con la mirada al horizonte.

-Keraná - volvió a llamar Iracema, su voz con una advertencia.

Keraná permaneció inmóvil, muda, temblando de ira, antes de ponerse a gritar a pleno pulmón una larga sarta de palabrotas y amenazas en dirección a la plaza. Luciano observó con los ojos como platos a su tía convertirse en una furia, lanzando amenazas y maldiciones y diestra y siniestra, mezclando español, guaraní y hasta algo de portugués. Cuando se hubo quedado sin aire, se volvió nuevamente.

-Todos al carro - ordenó - Nos vamos.

Mientras subían al carro, Keraná aprovechó para hacerse de Martín y Sebastián y tironearle de las orejas.

-¡Miren que irse así, ustedes dos! - les regañó molesta - ¡Debían esperar junto al carro, los podrían haber encontrado, y qué entonces, eh! ¡Para qué les dio Dios esas cabezas si no las van a usar!

Ambos niños se quejaron un poco e hicieron un puchero, pero no reclamaron nada. Luciano no pudo evitar que se le asomara una sonrisilla. El peso del día estaba empezando a caer sobre sus hombros, su cuerpo empezando el sentir el agotamiento de la tensión.

Luciano se sentó en el carro, y cuando alzó la vista, se encontró con la inescrutable mirada de Iracema, quien le observaba desde el asiento del conductor con las riendas de Aurora en mano. Su madre le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y un asentimiento. Luciano sonrió de vuelta, sintiendo las mejillas arder suavemente. Iracema siempre había sido una mujer de pocas palabras, y Luciano había aprendido a leer sus pequeños gestos.

Emprendieron camino resguardados por la oscuridad de la noche, sin rumbo ni intención de detenerse hasta que hubiera unos cuantos kilómetros entre el pueblo y ellos.

Daniel se durmió en el regazó de su madre, quien acariciaba su cabello con ternura. A su lado, Martín y Sebastián roncaban acurrucados junto a Daniel cual perros falderos. Luciano se quedó cuidando la retaguardia, aunque su mente agotada no se encontraba realmente prestando mucha atención a su alrededor.

-¿Luciano?

Luciano abrió los ojos, sus parpados pesados, y dirigió su mirada a Keraná, a quien podía distinguir casi perfectamente; una figura regia y casi mágica, iluminada por la luz de la luz con su hijo dormido en su regazo cual Virgen María.

-Gracias - susurró con suavidad.

Luciano sintió un leve pinchazo de vergüenza a través del aturdimiento del sueño. Con voz pastosa, balbuceó torpemente una respuesta, desviando la mirada y sintiendo las mejillas arder. Keraná le sonrió con dulzura, y se puso a tararear una canción que Luciano reconoció; tanto su tía como su madre se las habían cantado a él y a Daniel cuando niños, y más tarde a Martín y Sebastián, a la hora de irse a la cama.

Confortado por aquella canción familiar, Luciano cerró los ojos y lentamente se dejó llevar a inconciencia del sueño.

Podría haber sido un día agotador, y podrían estar escapando sin rumbo ni destino fijo aún, pero Luciano estaba con su familia, el único lugar al que tenía total certeza pertenecer.

Su hogar.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Cómo para darle un poco de raíces de verdad a la ficción, para incorporar al hombre-toro como origen del Toro Candil tomé de referencia la práctica antropofágica de los guaraníes de antaño; sus prisioneros de guerra eran ejecutados en una ceremonia casi festiva - que asocié con la fiesta de San Juan Ára - de varios días que comprendía de variados rituales, tras los cuales el prisionero era sacrificado y de cuya carne los guaraníes se alimentaban.


End file.
